Superhydrophobic surfaces have many important applications in naturally occurring systems and in artificial devices, which applications have inspired intensive research activities with regard to the preparation methods and theoretical modeling (Zhang, X., et al., J. Mater. Chem. 2008, 18, 621-633, Li, X. M., et al., Chem. Soc. Rev. 2007, 36, 1350-1368, Genzer, J., et al., Biofouling 2006, 22, 339-360, Sun, T. L., et al., Ace. Chem. Res. 2005, 38, 644-652). It is of particular interest to create superhydrophobic surface inside a microfluidic channel. This is important in a number of applications and fundamental studies, such as fluidic flow control in microfluidic devices (Gau, H., et al., Science 1999, 283, 46-49, Takei, G., et al., Lab Chip 2007, 7, 596-602) and fluidic behavior study (Atencia, J., et al., Nature 2005, 437, 648-655). Poly(dimethyl siloxane) (PDMS) is the most commonly used material in the fabrication of microfluidic devices (Whitesides, G. M. Nature 2006, 442, 368-373, Psaltis, D., et al., Nature 2006, 442, 381-386).